Most software and/or hardware products/applications are designed to include some type of contextual documentation, such as the help or customer assistance facility for a program. Contextual documentation provides relevant information regarding the portion of the application currently being utilized or executed by a user. Contextual documentation provides a user with direct access to training or help facilities that are relevant to the portion of the application the user is actively running. However, contextual documentation systems are usually designed within the software and/or hardware application and therefore, may be inconsistent in appearance and content across multiple versions of the software and/or hardware application. Moreover, the contextual documentation system may not be utilized with other applications. Additionally, the application cannot be utilized before drafting the context specific information to prepare more accurate content. Contextual documentation systems may also prevent persons other than the developer from designing contextual documentation for the application.